


Always A Witness

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 2: Who is the first to find out about them and how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always A Witness

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

He noticed more than people gave him credit for. For instance, he knew the blonde sheriff wasn’t working today. So it was a perfect chance to escape and go sniffing around in the woods.

He paced as he watched. Waiting. Soon, a window of opportunity would open up. It was just a matter of time.

There!

Off he took! Running away like a bat out of hell. He heard his name being shouted, but he completely ignored it. He was free!

It wasn’t long before he picked up a familiar scent in the air. Two, actually. It was the blonde and the brunette. He quickened his pace, running as fast as he could. It wasn’t long before he spotted the duo. He barely took a minute to wonder why they would be out in the woods. It was not a normal spot for either one.

Hmmm. He tilted his head to the side. He’d seen this before, but never with them. They were lying down, the blonde on top of the brunette.

He slowly moved closer, hoping the blonde wouldn’t notice and go chasing after him. There were noises coming from them and he wondered if he should go help. Were they hurt? He really liked both women and felt he should go and protect them from whatever was hurting them.

Trying to decide whether he should intervene, he realized he was picking up an additional scent coming from them. Then he heard the women whispering to each other.

He moved in closer still. Afraid to help and afraid not to. The whispering stopped and the moaning started again. That’s it! I need to help. It’s my duty! He took off again and ran right into them.

“Pongo!” Emma yelled.

Pongo started barking. _I’m here to save you, blonde human!_

Regina sat up quickly, looking around frantically. “Oh my god! Do you think Archie is somewhere around?”

Emma reached behind her and handed Regina her blouse. “Nah, chances are it’ll be awhile before anybody comes all the way out here. Remember, it’s the reason we chose this secluded spot to meet.”  
  
Regina had finished putting on her top and was now standing, zipping up her slacks. “Well, it was a good thing it was just him that saw us and not someone else.”

Emma chuckled.

“What?” Regina asked.

“I was just thinking. Let’s hope there’s no reason anyone will need to go poking around Pongo’s memories again.”

The brunette’s face paled.

She kneeled down and gave the dog scratchies. “Now you listen here, Pongo. You forget what you saw, okay?”

Pongo barked and tried to lick her.

Emma laughed wholeheartedly, watching her secret girlfriend tell a dog to forget he saw them getting down and dirty. “There you go, your majesty. Your loyal subject forever.”

“Miss Swan, I hope you’re not making fun of me.” Regina stood up and glared.

“Never, my queen.” She grabbed the brunette and gave her a heated kiss.

When she pulled away, she turned to the dog. “Pongo, forget you saw that too.”

“Woof!”

FIN


End file.
